


The One That Got Away

by MissBouncing



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF, Alexander (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBouncing/pseuds/MissBouncing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The One That Got Away</p>
<p>Heavily inspired by the 2014 Golden Globes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

He only stared once in the whole evening and from the sight of it, he could barely take it.

Later, they stand in the hallway, important people mingling and blending on either side of them, the sharp spotlights highlighting every curvaceous artiste, every finely pressed suit and every dash of fine powder on skin. Jared is shaking hands and handing out hugs for all. Shannon stands next to his brother, looking like the proudest man on earth, the younger man caught in his warm gaze. Jared looks excited and delighted, eyes shining despite a weariness betraying long hours on the road and too many things on the schedule.

Colin is doing everything other than looking straight at Jared, making the singer the nights uncrowned winner of their tired acting out. Colin fiddles with his dress clothes and makes highly suggestive conversation with every female who passes him, dragging them into his arms as he buries them with his undeniable charm.

For two men who spent countless months by each others side through thick and thin, every ache and bruise, every victory and failure there is no discernible spark left. Their once enormous chemistry had dissipated in the air, complications and unsaid words taking over and pushing everything else away.

If one did not know, one might wonder why.

Sex brought them closer, but being in love tore them apart.

And if I can't have all of you, then I would rather have none.


End file.
